Everything has its price
by SouthKorea da-zee
Summary: Kiku Honda is normal Japanese man at the age of 23, but the years afterward things seem to take a turn to the strangest parts of his life. As he is frozen in time life goes on, strange people start to show up making his life more complicated.
1. Prologue

**Hey, I've been wanting to write an angst story for a while so I made one about Japan. I've was about to call it 'Imortal' but this seems more fitting in my opinion. Hope you like it, btw I will try to update my other stories soon!**

**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>I don't know when or why...<p>

but one day I stopped aging...

time just seemed to stop for me, when in reality years were still going by all the same...

I think I might vaguely remember when it started, but everything is unclear to me right now...

I've had to suffer through so much...

but the years never left even the smallest imperfection to show what I've gone through...

suffering day by day, watching loved ones fall at the hands of death...

why me?

Can't death see me?

Am I going to be like this for the rest of eternity?

I just want this all to end...

I just hope this suffering will go away soon...

that something will put me out of my misery...

* * *

><p>-Years earlier-<p>

Kiku Honda woke with a jolt as his alarm went off. He groaned pounding his fist on the bedside til it found the source of the retched sound. The clock came to a sudden halt with a sickening crack, Kiku wasn't always this reluctant to get up but he didn't have much sleep that night do to worrying about the taxes for food going up.

Kiku forced his eyes open with some trouble, and sat up. He was going to go see his parents today and he didn't want to be impolite by being late for the expected time for his arrival. So he got up and proceeded with his usual routine, making his bed, having a shower, getting dressed, having breakfast, brushing his teeth, and got his things together to go to his parents house.

He was staying there for the winter holidays to celebrate the new year of 1990, they had to constantly assure him that he wouldn't be an inconvenience before he agreed to go. He hadn't had enough time during that year to visit them much so this holiday would be a great chance for him and his family to catch up.

The Japanese boy got into his car and started his drive from Chiba to Togane, where he had spent his childhood, pretty much locked in his room a lot though.

When Kiku got to his parents house he didn't even have to knock before the door swung open, revealing his mother as she hugged him. Kiku shifted awkwardly, he never been that good with physical contact.

"I've missed you so much its been too long, where have you been?" Kiku's mother questioned.

"My apologies, I've been so busy with work I had no time to visit," Kiku bowed his apology but quickly stood straight when his mother pushed his shoulders so that he would.

"You have no need to be so formal, now come in, there's no use in standing outside all day. I'll get your father to get your bags later," she smiled at her son while letting him inside. Kiku nodded his thanks and made his way through the familiar house.

She had long black hair and chocolate brown eyes, her eyes were always lively. Kiku's were more like his fathers, which were still brown, but more serious.

His father was in the kitchen, watching the news on his cellphone. Kiku rolled his eyes, his father didn't even want a cellphone and was so reluctant to get it, now he was always glued to it.

Kiku's father put down his phone to give Kiku a proper greeting,he also greeted his two big sisters and big brother, they were all older than him by seven to ten years since he was the youngest and had been unexpected. After settling in and greeting his family he was sitting in his old room taking in the familiar scenery.

The small room was exactly the way he left it, white walls, small bed with navy blue sheets, a wooden desk in the corner, and a dresser. It didn't seem anybody else had been in this room, even though Kiku had moved out a few years before. The only difference was the Japanese boys bag.

It was a while later until he was called to dinner, his family was pretty talkative during dinner, Kiku himself was more quiet. He couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching him, he looked around at his family but they wasn't one of them that was looking at him at the moment.

Kiku looked out the living room window that was visible from where he was sitting, the streets were empty other than a figure beside the street light. They seemed to be looking his way but Kiku couldn't see too well through the heavy rain, and before he could make out the figure they turned and walked away.

Kiku blinked but turned back to the conversation at hand as if it didn't happen. His brother turned to him soon after to talk to him.

"Kiku, how is your work going? Must be hard to sit at the computer all day," his brother started.

Kiku looked up from his food, "It's a pretty easy job for me, I'm used to sitting at a computer and I can always get up to stretch."

"I could never stay at a computer as long as you, I like my job as a cook, personally. I'm always on my feet to get everything done in a reasonable amount a time."

Kiku talked to his brother about their jobs more before dinner being finished and everybody doing their own thing.

* * *

><p>Kiku's body was completely coated in sweat, pain shot through him and all he could do was muffle his screams of pain into his pillow. Air seemed to be harder and harder to get, his throat seemed to be closing off as more and more pain surfaced. Through tears he could see his alarm clocks eery glow saying it was three in the morning.<p>

It felt as if knives were being stabbed into every inch of his body, his head felt like it was going to burst. Just when the pain felt as if it was going to be too much for him, Kiku passed out.

* * *

><p>Kiku woke up feeling as if he was having a hangover, his head and every other muscle in his body ached. Luckily his breath was coming fine but he couldn't help but wonder why he was in pain in the first place.<p>

He looked to the clock and was shocked to see that it was five pm. Kiku jolted up to a sitting position, ignoring the throbbing of his head and protesting body, and thought, _Why didn't anybody come to wake me up? _It was unusual for anybody in the house to wake up near noon let alone afternoon the next day!

He came out into the kitchen nobody was there, living room had no one either, Kiku searched the entire house but there wasn't even a hint to anyone being there. He got an aspirin for himself during his search to ease some of the pain pulsing though him, it wasn't until he re-entered his room that he saw a note on the table.

_'Kiku,_

_The rest of us are out, you looked sick so we didn't disturb you. We'll be back by six so stay inside and get some rest._

_Love Mom'_

Kiku read over the note then looked at the clock, it was five-thirty. Kiku was too anxious to go back to bed, and the pain was dulling so Kiku decided to go for a walk to clear his head.

* * *

><p>–Twenty years later<p>

Kiku looked at himself in the mirror, it was now a daily thing for him. For years he hasn't aged a day. His siblings had many gray hairs and beginnings of wrinkles by now and had grandchildren. But Kiku only dated once when he was around twenty-nine but it didn't last long, he had no grays or wrinkles, nothing to show his age.

Kiku went to a quite few doctors, by his parents suggestion, to ask about the situation but they either were baffled by what they were seeing or were telling him he was blessed to have such age tolerance. Not one was a help.

Kiku turned on the TV, it was on the news channel and he was about to change the channel but it caught his attention, "-the earthquake had occurred in Togane, it had been only fifteen minutes long but left some drastic damages such as collapsed houses, fires, and blackouts. It was not yet confirmed how many were killed but there are so far twenty known deaths, mostly from fires."

Kiku looked on blindly at the TV, his eyes drifted to the street that was behind the reporter. It was where his house was but all he could see was burnt remains. His attention snapped back to the reporter as she continued the story.

"This street was one that was hit the worst, the house I am standing in front of had four residents inside, they were known by the family name Honda. They were only a few victims of this-" Kiku shut off the TV, he couldn't listen to anymore.

He stood there swallowing his grief for an hour before deciding to go to his sisters place, she didn't live that long of a distance away from him, and he knew she hadn't been there either. His mother had called the day before to make plans for this morning but he was busy, she had told him that the sister that had been closer to his age couldn't come either and not to feel bad about it. He was now suddenly feeling more guilty than before about that, but at the same time... relieved? This thought only made Kiku feel worse.

Kiku sent a text to his sister that he was coming over, she replied quickly.

_'I'm guessing you saw the news.'_

'_Yes'_

_'You can come over'_

Kiku left, turning off the lights and taking his keys and rain coat. It took him twenty minutes to get to his sisters place and when she answered the door, she gave him a light hug before letting him in.

Kiku was fine with the hug this time, he was still a bit uncomfortable with it but it was somewhat a relief for his heart which was heavy with grief. They sipped green tea in silence just enjoying each others company, it was better this way than it would have been alone.

* * *

><p>As a couple more years passed, Kiku's sister passed away. He held his grief, his nieces and nephews tried comforting him but he knew that there would just be more grief after this.<p>

After the funeral Kiku left alone, despite his families protests, and went for a walk. He thought of all the times he had with his siblings, his mother, his father. The time he had met his grandmother, how he had called her old. Kiku gave a small ghost of a smile at the memory. He thought of all the times he was bullied and his brother had come to the school to stand up for him, even though that got him banned from school grounds. Kiku remembered the time his sisters had decided he would look cute in girl clothes when he was three.

Kiku was so wrapped up in the past that he didn't notice the footsteps behind him before he heard someone say, "Kiku Honda."

Kiku was startled by the sudden presence and spun around to see a tall figure in the shadows near him, "Y-yes?" Kiku couldn't help but stammer, he had been frightened pretty badly.

The figure gave a nod and there was only a silver glare from a needle, slight pain in the arm, giving Kiku no time to react. Kiku passed out before he could process anything clearly.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ASAP, cause I know at this point it might be a bit confusing for people who don't know the plot. <strong>

**Please Review!**


	2. A Country?

Sorry it took so long, I was a bit busy and had no idea what I was doing with this story for a while so here it is finally!

I do not own Hetalia

Chapter 2: A... Country?

"_Was it really necessary to inject him with so much morphine? He's not a monster, he's a nation!"_

"_Well we didn't want him waking up on the way here to put up a fight, now did we?"_

"_Japan should have at least had things explained to him a little, instead of you just stabbing him with some needle to drug him out of no where!"_

"_A lot of the other countries resisted!"_

"_Well he isn't the other countries!"_

Kiku felt his head pounding as he came to from his unconscious state. He cracked open an eye only to wince as it came in contact with the light of the room. He could hear the muffled argument coming from the other room, it seemed to only make the headache worsen.

Kiku opened his eyes a little again, more slowly this time so he could adjust to the light. His vision was slightly blurry from sleep when he tried to look around. It took a few minutes for the Japanese man to clear his vision and scan the room clearly.

It was a white room with white curtains and the bed seemed a bit stiff like a bed in a hospital, the whole room looked like a medical room. Kiku's eyes shifted to the door, it had several locks on it that locked from the outside. This made the man panic slightly, _Where am I? What happened?_ These thoughts barely came to mind when he suddenly remembered the strange man and being injected with something that probably made him sleep long enough to get him... where ever he was.

Kiku's thoughts were interrupted when two men in suits, probably the same ones that had been fighting, came through the door. He hadn't even noticed them unlocking the door.

"Oh, your awake. We weren't expecting you to wake up so soon from the amount of morphine you were given ," the man with the dark brown hair had spoken, his face seemed to be apologetic.

"Told you we would need a lot of morphine..." mumbled the taller blonde man next to him.

The brown haired man shot him a warning look, "Gomenasai, I didn't know he would act so rashly to get you here."

Kiku was at loss for words for minute but recovered quickly, "And where am I exactly?"

The man looked at the blonde man accusingly, while the blonde man just looked sheepishly back.

"Eric, did you not tell him anything?"

"uh..."

The brown haired man shook his head in exasperation, "You are in Washington, DC in the United States of America. My name is Ray and since Eric here didn't tell you anything I guess I'll have to tell you myself. You were one of the chosen to be a personification of your country, there are others too like America, China, Italy, etc. You are the personification of Japan, this is mostly based on if you have any stereotypical personality traits or looks. This usually doesn't kick in until your twenties or thirties, but there are cases where its older. As of result of becoming a nation, you have the gift of immortality and can't die unless your country dies, but you can get sick normally like humans but also get sick when your country is doing poorly. There is only one personification chosen for each country and they have no choice but to become part of this because you have already turned into a country years ago. So from now on you will be known as Japan, and you will meet the other countries once a month for a world meeting which is in one week."

Kiku wasn't sure what to say, he was pretty sure – no, just hoping this was all some sort of nightmare and he was going to wake up in his bed normal as ever. No such luck came to the nation. He searched Ray's face for anything to tell if he is lying or this was a joke, there was nothing.

After a few minutes of silence Kiku spoke, "What if one of us were to not want to be a country and refused to come to meetings?"

"They would live amongst humans, this would probably be a worse fate since the humans surrounding them would die while they stay the same." Ray spoke solemnly, Kiku took a minute to think over this.

He knew from first hand experience how true it was, his current family will definitely dye, leaving him. He knew the grief would probably drive him insane, but he would still have to face that anyways.

Kiku nodded his head even though he wasn't quite decided yet he thought it would be best to just agree, "I guess it would probably be better to go with that in that case..."

"That's the spirit!" Eric yelled, "We didn't want Japan of all countries to be out of this, there's a lot of countries that are very intrigued by your culture and wanted to meet you. Guess they won't be disappointed!"

"Unlike with Mexico..." Kiku wasn't sure if he had heard Ray right when he mumbled that but all the same, a chill was sent down his spine from his tone.

"Here Japan, this will be your uniform. We also have some casual clothes here for you based from what we saw you wore back in Japan." Ray handed him some white and black clothes, they were military uniforms.

"We have a hotel booked for you in town and we have a house ready in Japan for when you return."

"What about my old apartment?"

"We are in the progress of moving your stuff to the new house, it will give you more space."

"Oh..." Japan couldn't quite asses the current situation that well due to all the now known information.

"Right, so we'll arrange a ride for you to go to your hotel now, here's your business phone and your other phone for personal uses. The business phone has all of the other countries that have agreed with this phone numbers and our phone number, it will only ring if its for something to do with meetings or the country-I mean you and the people of Japan. The other one is for the phone numbers of friends and family." Ray handed the Japanese man two cell phones, they looked like htc's.

"T-thank you," Kiku wasn't sure on what else to say, he was at loss for words.

When the two men left, closing the door behind them, Kiku got dressed in the casual clothes they had given him. He didn't want to go anywhere in the dirty outfit he was wearing before.

They were nice clothes and fit perfectly, it is like the outfit he wore in Japan but a bit more American, most likely to fit in better in Washington. Once he was finished he took the other clothes and the phones in hand and opened the door.

"Oh, are you ready to go now?" Eric spoke enthusiastically from where he was beside the door.

Kiku wasn't prepared for someone to be outside the door so he ended up giving a start and stuttered, "H-hai."

"Great, 'cause your rides here!" Eric ushered him to the front of the building where a car was parking.

Japan was quiet the whole ride to his hotel, there he was given a key and directed to his room. Once in his room, he had found some luggage there with some of his belongings, a new laptop, and some new clothes. On the small table beside the bed there was a credit card with a note beside it, Kiku picked up the note first to read it:

_Japan,_

_here's a credit card that will cover expenses like food, things you might just want to buy, and emergencies._

_-Government of Japan_

Kiku put the card in his back pocket and and sat on the bed to collect his thoughts.

He's a country, in America for a world meeting, apparently something happened to Mexico? Kiku wasn't so sure about that one. But all in all, this whole ordeal seemed unbelievable.

After a while Kiku was losing track of time while pacing the room and unpacking the things he would need in the morning and had a bath before coming out of the bathroom to go to bed. A bath always calmed him down and it was nice to just have some time to soak away his stress in the tub.

The next morning Kiku got up, momentarily forgetting where he was but remembered a minute after waking up. He decided to go out for breakfast then went for a jog after he finished eating his hash browns and eggs.

When he returned he changed out of his loose shirt and sweats and changed into something more casual for the day. He had just finished getting dressed when he heard a knock on the door.

Kiku opened the door to see a man with bright blue eyes and blonde hair, one piece of his hair stuck up in a cowlick.

"Sup Japan, I'm America! I heard that you'd be staying here and thought I'd welcome you and maybe show ya around," America seemed very happy and Japan knew it would be rude to refuse the offer.

"Really? That would be very nice of you."

"Awesome, if you want we can go right now." America spoke loudly.

"Sure, I'll just grab my phone." Kiku stepped back into his room and stuffed his cell phone and credit card and room key into his pocket before leaving the room. When he came back out America grabbed his hand barely giving him a chance to close his door before being led (dragged) outside the hotel.

This didn't have much for angst but its more of an intro at the beginning of the story. I promise there will be more interesting parts as it goes further in the story!

Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
